


Extremely Fortunate

by SatouMia



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, top!Ethan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 遇见Ethan这件事对于Benji来说，是他从未期待过的幸运。但是上帝突然收回了这份礼物。





	Extremely Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> ABO+哨向设定，和原设定不一样的地方都是私设，Mpreg预警。  
> 这篇文属于我的soulmate灰灰和我。

Benji把笔记本电脑放在了阳台的小茶桌上。桌面上铺着一块米色的桌布，上面还有一盆蔫头蔫脑的花。花的叶子黄了一半，几朵刚冒头的花骨朵干巴巴地勉强挂在细瘦的枝干上，Benji放茶壶的时候不小心碰到其中一朵，它立刻跌落枝头仰面朝天掉进了湿润的泥土里。

“是不是活不了了啊……”Benji自言自语地用手指拨了拨一片发黄的叶子，那片叶子也立刻掉了下来，盖住了那朵花。

年轻的Omega向导挫败地叹了口气，他看着这株面黄肌瘦的植物，不敢相信半个月前它还顶着伦敦深秋的寒意团团簇簇地开了一把。Benji不太擅长照料这种娇贵的植物，养砸了也是意料之中，不过想起自己信誓旦旦的保证他多少有点脸红。

亮着的电脑屏幕右下角弹出了一封新邮件提醒，Benji顺手点了进去。发件人Nancy和那行代表未读的粗体字让他的太阳穴狠狠地跳了两下，他意识到今天是提交申请的最后一天了，但是他依旧没有确定自己毕业典礼观礼的邀请人名单。

他没有什么亲人，Benji的父母已经过世有些年头了，抚养他长大的祖母也在去年夏天离开了他，只剩下远在苏格兰的叔叔，鉴于他们过去相处的并不好，Benji老早就把他从名单上划掉了。他想邀请的朋友自从三月份给他发过一封邮件说自己要消失一阵子后，至今都还是失联的状态。而他的Alpha——或许应该换个称呼，他的男朋友，那个理所应当值得第一张入场券的人，从半个月前离开这间公寓到现在连条短信都没有发给过他。

他们之间唯一的联系只剩下那个微弱的精神链接，除了这个精神链接和衣柜里几件还残留着淡淡的Alpha信息素的T恤外，Benji几乎找不到任何证据能够证明他有个男朋友。这种感觉糟糕透了，他半夜惊醒下意识地想找那个熟悉的怀抱时都会怀疑所有的一切究竟是真的发生过还是他臆想出来的。

电脑叮咚响了一声，Nancy的第二封邮件迫不及待地跳了出来。Benji叹了口气，在回复框内敲下了Ethan Hunt的名字。

他还没想好要怎么跟Ethan交代自己养死了Ethan很喜欢的那盆花，也不知道要怎么向Ethan解释他弄丢了Ethan的杯子和剃须刀，Benji甚至不知道Ethan还记不记得他们的约定——十一月十七号，在谢尔登尼安大剧院，Ethan答应了Benji会来参加他的毕业典礼。

这将会成为Benji至今为止的人生中难得的高光时刻，他希望Ethan能在场见证一切。在他假装随口向Ethan提起这件事时，Ethan正在更换灯泡。公寓里一片漆黑，唯一的光源，一只小小的手电筒被Ethan叼在嘴里对准了灯泡的接口。

“我申请了十一月的毕业典礼。”Benji举着新灯泡仰起头看着站在椅子上的人，他说出这句话的同时屏住了呼吸，“十一月十七号，就在牛津，我们可以一起搭火车过去。”  
Ethan没有立刻回话，他接过了Benji手中的灯泡把它拧了上去，然后示意Benji开灯试试。Benji想提醒他还没有回答自己刚才的问题又觉得这听起来太过刻意太过期待，只好踩着拖鞋挪到墙边去按下了那个白色的正方形开关。

光线重新填满客厅的角角落落的那一瞬，Benji条件反射地挡住了眼睛。他听见Ethan从椅子上跳下来的声音，然后听到了Ethan向他走来的脚步声。乌木混合着些许茶香的气息包围了他，Benji试着睁开眼睛，暖融融的顶灯光下，Ethan的手搭在他肩上正在冲着他微笑。

“好啊。”Ethan说。Alpha的嗓音一如既往的温柔清澈，他甚至附赠了一个吻当做约定成立的印章。Benji被亲得晕晕乎乎地挂在他身上，他们跌进松软的沙发里，Ethan揽着他的腰。Benji懒懒地趴在Ethan的胸口，一抬眼就能看到他还泛着水光的唇。

Ethan是个过分好看的Alpha哨兵，即便他们初次见面是在一家酒吧后门的暗巷里，Benji也依旧在第一时间注意到了这一点。他当时就靠在距离Benji不到三米的一个大集装箱边上，橙色的路灯光勉勉强强能照得清他的侧脸。Benji因为空气中混乱的Alpha信息素而警惕地抓住了自己的单肩包带子，那双蓝色的圆眼睛带着几分防备的意味，牢牢地盯紧了似乎陷入了麻烦的Alpha。

即将到来的发情期让Benji变得有些迟钝，他往地铁站的方向挪动了几步才后知后觉地意识到躺在那里的Alpha是个少见的且进入了精神神游状态的哨兵。身为向导的Benji明白这对于一个哨兵来说有多危险，但是他不认识这个哨兵也不知道对方能力等级，无论对方长得多好看他都不想给自己惹麻烦。

于是他决定赶紧离开这里，等到了地铁站再打999让警察来处理这个。Benji快步走出了大概五六米远后又慢慢地停下了步子，他的精神体，一只灰蓝色眼睛的短腿猫绕着他的脚走了一圈后抬头对他喵了一声。

“我有预感，这将会是个大麻烦。”Benji叹了口气，转身向着集装箱的方向走了回去。猫咪的动作比他快，乖巧地坐在哨兵身边的空地上看着他。

平安夜前夕酒吧后门的小巷子并不是什么特别适合进入一个陌生哨兵精神图景的地方，Benji本着对Soho区人民负责的想法，费劲地把哨兵架到了出租车上。160磅的成年Alpha对一个临近发情期的Omega来说实在有点难以承受，好在他的小公寓有电梯，不然Benji都不知道他要怎么拖着一个毫无知觉的大男人爬上七楼。

他的短腿猫跟在他们身后走进了卧室，哨兵躺在那张双人床上像个等着被吻醒的王子。Benji当然不会去吻他，这非常失礼而且没什么作用。

向导找了个舒服的姿势躺在他身边小心翼翼地进入了哨兵的精神图景，短腿猫在发现这是个SS级高阶哨兵时立刻停下了步子。就在Benji绝望地以为他会因为多管闲事而被哨兵的精神图景疯狂攻击时，面前的那扇大门意料之外地为他打开了。

会和初次见面的长得特别好看的哨兵有如此之高的匹配度是Benji完全没想到的，在进入这个陌生的精神图景之前Benji其实犹豫了那么几秒。他多少知道这样做会有什么样的风险，但令他惊讶的是对方的精神图景完全没有排斥他，就连那只精神体白狼都非常温顺地由着短腿猫绕着它兜圈子。

他在一个暴雨夜敲开了那扇没有门牌号的门，屋内的灯光昏暗得如同那条小巷。哨兵一只手撑在门上，有点疑惑地皱眉问他：“邮差？”

Benji摇了摇头，他有点紧张——面对高阶哨兵谁都会紧张，即便他是个高阶向导也不能例外。

“Benjamin Dunn，你可以叫我Benji，我是个向导。”他先礼貌地自报家门，毕竟他们只是陌生人，这个哨兵看起来警惕性很强的样子，可能不会随随便便就跟他走，“我该怎么称呼你？我是说——”

Benji的话被顶在他额头的枪口吓了回去，他僵直了身子一动不动地看着台阶上的哨兵。男人半张脸藏在阴影里，表情神色显而易见的不友好。  
“离开这儿或者永远地留在这儿，你不会希望我帮你选的。”

这是Ethan某种意义上来说对他说的第一句话，Benji觉得那一瞬间他的短腿猫的毛可能都炸开了。雨下得越来越大，水没过了他的脚踝，Benji整个人都湿透了。他冻得哆哆嗦嗦的，却还是大着胆子抵着那把枪向前走了一步。

“我不知道你在等谁，但是你等的人不会来了。”他忍耐着爬过脸颊的雨水，努力地让牙齿不再打颤，“听我说，这里不是现实。我不知道你已经在这里待了多久，但是等这场把这里淹没的时候……”Benji尽量睁大眼睛，真诚地看着眼前的哨兵，说：“你会陷入长夜的。”

在他的注视下那把枪慢慢地收了回去，Benji被拽着胳膊拖进了那间屋子。屋里只有一盏瓦数很小的灯泡和一张没有床垫和被褥的单人床，哨兵站在灯下，那双漂亮的眼睛几乎夺走Benji的呼吸。

“Ethan Hunt。”哨兵望着他，“看来我们的匹配度很高。”

“显而易见。”Benji慌忙移开了目光，他没办法和Ethan对视——他猜Ethan能听到他的心跳声，这太让人尴尬了，他一点都不想被Ethan当做什么饥渴的Omega向导。

Ethan因为Benji的小动作笑了起来，他的笑声惹得Benji不能自控地又望向他。年轻的哨兵眉眼弯弯的样子即便是在如此差劲的灯光下都好看得让Benji一愣，等他回过神时Ethan已经搂住了他的腰。

“在匹配度这么高的情况下进入我的精神图景会发生什么，你知道吗？”

Benji还没来得及点头就被揽进一个温暖的怀抱，令他颤栗的寒冷尽数融化成堆积在小腹处的燥热感。屋外的雨终于停了，Ethan的精神图景在离他们远去，Benji闭上眼睛，这个拥抱就在这里戛然而止，在回到现实的那一瞬他只觉得难以呼吸。

不大的卧室里充斥着浓烈的乌木和茶的气味，Benji几乎被溺毙其中。他感觉到自己在发烧，身体烫得吓人。在Ethan的精神图景里感觉到的燥热并没有和那个拥抱一起消失，Benji在第一波体液涌出他的后穴时狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，吞下了那令人难堪的声音。

他没忘记自己的身边还躺着一个刚结束了精神神游的Alpha哨兵，Benji蜷缩起身子想爬到床头去拿放在床头柜抽屉里的抑制剂。但是Ethan比他快了一步，从昏迷中醒过来的哨兵已经被拖进了结合热里，他轻而易举地就掐着Benji的腰把他拖回了自己的臂弯里。

Benji被Ethan压倒在柔软的羽绒被里，他的屁股因为Ethan湿得一塌糊涂，发软地手指搭在Ethan的肩上，被迫承受着来自Alpha的毫无章法的吻。Ethan的舌头在他的口腔里横冲直撞，执着地勾着Benji的舌要求回应。来不及吞咽的口水顺着Benji的唇角流下来，Ethan的手隔着裤子揉捏着他的阴茎，爆炸般的快感逼出了Benji的眼泪，他现在整个人，从上到下，都变得湿漉漉的等待被打开。

Benji意识到他被Ethan诱导发情了，这并不在他的计划之中。Ethan埋头啃咬着他的喉结，撕扯着他的浅灰色毛衫，直到那件可怜的毛衫衣领被扯成一个奇怪的形状。裸露在外面的圆润的肩膀上也留下了哨兵的齿痕，Benji在Ethan把手指塞进他嘴里去玩弄他的舌头时和Ethan短暂地对视了几秒，那双迷茫的绿眼睛和周遭混乱的信息素告诉他Ethan已经完全陷入了结合热。

Benji的睫毛颤了颤，他搭在Ethan肩膀上的手被Ethan抓着压在了头顶。他没有尝试攻击，也没有挣扎，放任自己如愿以偿地拥抱了整个春天。

甜奶油味的Omega信息素攀附着Alpha的乌木香充斥了整间屋子，Benji的衣服被Ethan剥得干干净净，那条他最喜欢的格子四角裤甚至被撕成了两片破布。Ethan的手指在他毫无准备的时候顶上了不断涌出热液的穴口，一插到底。Benji的惊呼声被卡在了嗓子里，Ethan再次吻住了他的唇，撬开他的牙齿，吮吸着他毫无经验的舌，一寸寸舔过他口腔里可以被品尝的角角落落。Alpha一边吻他，一边用手指操着Benji因为发情期而显得有些饥渴的后穴。Benji慌乱地挣扎了一下，他无法呼吸，伴随着窒息感而来的是有些陌生的快感，这一切的一切都让他无所适从。

随着进入后穴的手指的增加，Omega的体液越流越多，很快打湿了Ethan的整只右手。Ehan把那些亮晶晶的体液抹在了Benji的大腿根部，还有一部分在他捏着Benji的下巴亲吻时被留在了Benji毛茸茸的胡子上。Omega没有躲开，他在Ethan分开他的腿想要进入他时合作地乖乖抱住了自己的膝盖。Benji能感觉到Alpha的阴茎一点点顶开他的穴口进入他的身体，他因为被填满的快感而不能自控地呻吟出声，那些词句破碎毫无意义的叫声放荡的令他脸红，但是他控制不住，就像他无法控制因为Ethan的抽插而流下的眼泪。

第一次高潮很快就来了，Benji闭紧眼睛死死地揪住身下的床单，断断续续地哭喊着Ethan的名字。Ethan给出了回应，他更加快速地狠狠操进了Benji的身体里，迫使Benji发出一声像是濒死般的呻吟。敏感的Omega一边流泪一边颤抖着呜咽出声，他被还没有满足Alpha翻了个身压在柔软的枕头上重新进入。Ethan将他的双手牢牢地分别压在两侧，连逃跑都没有力气的Benji只能在Ethan的阴茎操进他的生殖腔时哭哑了嗓子求Ethan慢一点。

Ethan没有采纳他的建议，Alpha的阴茎进出得更加凶狠，Benji甚至怀疑自己是不是要被操坏了。他从未有过如此激烈的性体验，事实上这是Benji的第一次。Ethan的体能实在持久得可怕，他不记得自己到底晕过去又被Ethan操醒了多少次，最后他什么都射不出来了后穴里却依旧被迫含着Ethan的阴茎。直到第二天早上他们在那张双人床上醒来时，Benji才暂时得到了一次短暂的休息。Ethan体贴地为他准备了早餐，还更换了那床已经被两个人的体液弄得乱糟糟的床单和被子。

“我猜这是我应该做的？”

Ethan用湿毛巾帮Benji擦掉了他脸上不知道是谁的精液，已经清醒过来的哨兵温柔的让Benji有点想窝进他怀里蹭蹭他冒出胡茬的下巴。窗外依旧是阴天，圣诞假期的第一场雪正在酝酿。Benji裹着小毯子窝在床上看着窗外猜测着Ethan对他的印象——会不会讨厌他？会不会误会他是带着不纯的目的救了自己的？会不会觉得他是那种很随便的跟谁都可以上床的Omega？

他表面平静，脑袋里却已经乱成了一团。Benji开始无比后悔他昨晚的行为——“我应该再坚持一下的，我当时是真的好心想救他。”Omega挫败地想，“不过Ethan很可能不会相信我，还会在心里给我打个大大的不及格。”

Ethan不知道什么时候在他身边坐了下来，Alpha抬手摸了摸的他软软的金发，声音带着柔和的笑意：“事实上，我得谢谢你救了我。或许我应该早点跟你说这个，Benji，我觉得你很可爱，我愿意在你的分数栏上填一个A。”

Benji惊讶地转头去看Ethan，对方对着他耸了耸肩然后露出个大大的笑脸来。他们之间不知道什么时候有了一个精神链接，Ethan正尝试着通过它来安抚Benji的情绪。他在这件事上还是个新手，但这无关紧要，他刚才的那句话对Benji来说就已经足够了。


End file.
